Shining Light
by Slayer4U828
Summary: Emma & Hook just had their romantic date and are taking things slow but that soon will change when they are given a new responsibility and also fighting off the bad guys. Who is this new person in Storybrooke? Good or bad? A better summary inside I promise! Story takes place after their First Date. This is a time travel story so get ready for the ride!


**AN: Hello readers! This is my first ever OUAT Hook and Emma story. I've written stories for all my other fav shows in the past but right now this show is my current love lol. I do not have a beta-reader so if you see mistakes here and there I'm sorry! **

**Emma and Killan just had their nice-romantic date and are taking things slow and you know Emma she is going to take this REAL slow. That soon will change when they are given a new responsibility and shocking news while dealing with the Snow Queen and a possible bad Rumple. **

**This story takes place in season 4 after Emma & Hook's date. I don't wanna give too much away in the story but as it goes I'll say where I got my idea from.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

I stumble over a rock and fell to the cold ground hard. I knew I cut myself on my knee so I carefully lift my pants up and there it was blood. I began to cry because it hurts and whenever I'm hurt my daddy lifts me in his arms and makes it all better then my mommy waves her hands over the wound and it magically disappears. I want my mommy and daddy. Why did I even run away from home?

"Ah there you are." I heard a familiar voice I loved so much. "Mommy!" I cried for her and lift my arms up so she can take me in her arms. I felt safe again. She uses her free hand and places it over my knee and it's healed. "There no more pain." She said with a smile.

She puts me down and she has her serious face on, "You had all of us worry sick, sweetie. I went to you room and you were gone. You know it isn't safe any more. Let me call your dad to let him know you're okay." She takes out her cellphone and quickly dials my dad's number.

"Yeah I got her and she's okay a little cut on the knee but I fixed it. We're by the toll bridge. See you soon, love you." They always despite if they were fighting or not always ended their calls with _love you or I love you _because they said you never know what might happened once they hung up and with their luck anything can happen to them.

"Your dad and brother are gonna meet us here. But Elena when we tell you – wait a minute." She stops talking and she looks around the woods in full alert mode.

"Something isn't right." She puts me behind her to shield me from whatever is nearby. Suddenly a dark cloud appears above us and out comes a blue-spark flame like and targets at us. My mom had no time to counter it with her magic as she quickly pushes me out of the way and she gets hit hard with the blue-spark.

I laid on the ground staring in horror, "Mommy?!" I cried as I saw my mother laid lifeless on the ground.

My father comes running and went to her side and the look on his face told me that my mother was not well. My father then looks at me and yells at my brother and said, "Take Elena and get out of here!" He orders angrily.

Last thing I saw as I was in my brother's arms was Regina appearing by my father's side putting some sort of magical sealed around my mother. _What are they doing to her? _

My brother runs as fast as he can and we are later met with the others, "Is she okay?" Red asked my brother as she ran by his side. My brother simply shakes his head and keeps on running. "Come on this way!" Grumpy yelled and we all ran into a cave away from the destruction.

My brother puts me in the arms of our grandmother. "Are you okay?" Her sweet-gentle voice asked. I simply nod my head and bury my face into her warm embrace.

"What are we gonna do?" My brother asked them all.

"The only thing we can do; we have to send Elena somewhere safe." Mr. Hopper said. I was scared because what if the magical evil thing got my dad too. It's my entire fault. I ran off into the woods because I wanted to prove to my parents and everyone I can take care of myself but that failed when my mother found me and she called my father to let him know I was okay and that's when _she_ showed up and attack us. It had to be _her_; she's the thing we all feared.

My mother was beautiful, strong, brave, kind, amazing and I feel I can never live up to her standards. Everyone tells me that I'm the product of true love just like my mother was so it made me feel I have to prove to everyone I can be brave and strong like her.

My father used to tell me stories before bed about the savior and how she fought dragons, pirates, witches, giants, and many more magical creatures. I loved hearing the stories of how my mother was like when she was younger and I couldn't wait to be like her one day.

My father told me the only reason my mom had me because things were right; there was no more monsters or anything threatening the town. My mother felt she can finally take a moment to herself and start a future for herself and that's when she and my dad decided they were ready to add a baby in the picture of their peaceful lives.

Sadly that ended the moment she had me and that's when she appeared. My whole life I was to be shield away and hidden from the outside world. They all feared that any moment I wasn't in my home which held a magical shield over it that I will be taken away. I never got to play with kids my age, go to school, go to the park – I was a locked up princess in a tower watching everyone live their life.

Then I found out while eavesdropping on Rumple also known as Mr. Gold telling my parents and my grandparents that despite me being the product of true love I also held evil inside. This is because of my father's past and what he used to be; his villain blood flown through my veins and if someone evil got their hands on me they will make me do bad things.

The evil within me will expand and I wont' be able to be saved by light magic. Dark magic will take over and I can destroy the whole town.

My powers which will come in as I'm older can either be used for good or evil. This is why everyone protected me and kept a watchful eye on me.

"Here give her this." Came the voice of Mr. Gold as he magically appears into the cave.

The object he gave to my brother was a key, "This will send her to the past. She will find your parents and they will protect her while we sort things out here. And this," He waves his hand over me and pops out a mirror and I see a small girl with red hair and hazel eyes starring back at me, "This is a glamour spell so you parents won't suspect a thing since you have your father's eyes." He says with a roll of his own.

Mr. Gold then tells me, "But despite this glamour spell you mustn't tell your parents your true identity, dearie. You need to be protected Elena, you are very special and if someone bad gets their hands on you it be the end for all of us. Your true identity will be revealed when your parents know the truth. Now take this key and go." He then disappears in flash.

My brother takes me out of grandma's arms and tells me, "Be safe little sister. Remember dad's stories about mom? Well you're gonna live in it. Mom was still learning about her powers and dad was learning to be a good man. Remember what Mr. Gold said; do not tell them that you're their daughter and what's happening here. Make up some name if they asked you and tell them your parents sent you here so the Savior and Captain Hook can protect you; mom won't say no to a small child." We gave each other one last hug. Despite our big age difference he was the best big brother any kid can asked for.

I gave each one a good-bye hug and stood in the middle of the dark cave waving bye to everyone one last time but there were two people to say bye too, my dad and grandpa. They both appear side by side into the dark cave and my dad runs to me, "Elena." He takes me into his arms and holds me tight and then he hands me to my grandpa to give me his famous Charming hug.

My grandpa returns me back to my father's arms and stood next to my grandma and they shared a sad hug together. I saw my grandma's lips move asking my grandpa about my mom and he shakes his head sadly and my grandma cries into his arms and my Uncle Neal cried along with them.

"I'm sorry daddy." I cried into his leather coat because this was my fault if I had just listen to my parents and stayed inside mom would be okay.

"No love, it's not your fault. Gold told me that he gave you a special key to the past; I gone to the past meself with your mom and – " He smiles probably thinking about mom and their adventures together; "your mother will protect you and so will I. Now go before _she _comes. Be safe love and I 'll do whatever it takes to bring your mom back." He kisses the top of my dark raven hair much like his own and stands next to my brother and grandparents.

I held the magical key in the air and said quietly to myself, "Take me to the past." White smoke surrounds me and poof I was gone.

The white smoke clears up and I land hard onto the ground, "ow." I rub my sore bum from the fall. I look around to see where exactly I landed and I saw the sign that said _Welcome to Storybrooke. _

I walk further into the town and it looks more alive here and the big tower clock was still standing tall in the middle of the town. Back at home everything was destroyed and filled with darkness.

I saw Granny's diner and saw Granny herself behind the counter going over some numbers and the other town folk having a good time inside eating her yummy food. Seeing them all happy and free was so new to me the world I was growing up in was so different compared to this one.

I inhaled the sweet smell the diner was throwing into the air and my stomach began to growl; "I could go for some grilled cheese." I said to myself as I rub my growling tummy.

A car approaches the diner and parks right in front of it and I hide behind a parked car and it was the same yellow bug my mother drove. I saw her come out of the car dressed in her dark pants, leather boots, and her infamous short brown leather coat, "mom." I happily said as she slams the door of her car.

"I told you to stay inside but do you listen – no!" My mother yells angrily into the empty air. The other side of the car slams closed and there stood my father dressed in all black and over it was a short black leather coat. "Dad." I was in awed seeing my parents.

"Love I told you I knew where the Snow Queen was." He argued back.

"So! You know how dangerous she is and yet you still went against my word and went after her. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?!" My mother cried out.

My dad takes her in his arms, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you but I wanted to help." He kisses her cheek softly. "Help me by being safe, I told you I can't loose you."

"And I told you I'm good at surviving." She smiles up at him and they share a kiss. Normally I get gross out by their kisses but knowing that my dad may never kiss my mother again broke my heart. _All because of me._

A chill runs down my back and I look behind me and there stood a woman dressed in all white. "Why hello dear, you look lost and alone; maybe I can help you?" Even her voice sounds cold.

My dad told me stories of this woman, so I knew I had to run away from her fast, "I – I'm" I tried to make a run for it but she froze me in my spot literally.

"Don't run. You seem familiar, dear. Have we met?" Her cold eyes grew in wonderment, "Wait – no this is impossible. I can use you to my advantage against Emma." She smiles evilly.

She begins to laugh to herself, "The pirate actually did it. He won Emma's heart." How did she see past the glamour spell? Before she had a chance to vanish me away with her I yelled knowing my parents will come save me, "HELP!"

"Hey! Step away from the kid." My mom appears just like I knew she would.

"Emma, so nice to see you again. Ah and the pirate too. Always together I see." She releases me and my dad comes to my side, "You okay lass?" He asked me and I nod my head.

I was a bit star struck seeing my parents in action it took everything in me to not jump into my father's arms and have him chase the monsters away.

The snow queen threw ice in the direction of my mom but she blocks it with her powers, "Do it now love!" My dad yells and shields me with his body. I peak through my dad's arm and see my mom concentrate and boom throws a white light at the Snow Queen and she goes flying away.

My mom pants hard and amazed at the power she has, "Wow where that come from?" She says to herself. My dad takes me in his arms and walks over to check on my mom's, "You okay, Swan?"

"Yeah, I – I think my powers are getting stronger each time I face her." She looks at her hands where the magic came from. "Its okay, you will learn to control it soon." He reassures her.

She smiles at my dad then sees me in his arms staring at her in wonderment, "Hey kid, you alright?" I again nod my head.

My dad then places me on the ground and my mom begins to question me, "Where are your parents? Are you lost? Do you need help getting home?" I stayed quiet as she talks to me.

She picks up this and kneels before me so we are at the same eye level and smiles, "My name is Emma and this is Killian; we wont hurt you I promise." She sweetly says to me and I wanted to run into her arms and always be held by her. Who knows if I'll ever be held by my mother again?

"M-m – my – my parents sent me here. They told me to find the Savior and Captain Hook and that they will protect me."

"Oh well you're in luck kid because that's us. What's your name?" She asked me.

"My name-my name is Sally." Since my hair was red for disguise it seems fitting to use Sally as my fake name since I love the movie Nightmare Before Christmas. All I did in my room was watch movies with my brother since I wasn't allowed to go out.

My mother once told me she always loved the name Elena and if she ever had a daughter she would call her that and if I tell Emma my name she might figure me out or end up really liking my name. And my dad loved my name because my name means shining light or bright one and he always said I brought light to his life the minute he first held me in his arms.

"Okay Sally nice to meet you. You can tell us more about your parents later but right now I think you're hungry and guess what me too!" Even here my mother knew me so well. "Oh yes! I'm starving!" I rub my growling belly.

"Come; let's go get some grilled cheeses." She gives me her hand and I happily take it.

We went inside the diner and I slide into the booth and sat next to my mom as my dad sat on the opposite side. We gave Ruby our order and she went to place it. My dad kept looking at me like he was trying to figure me out but failed when my mother gave him a look.

After we ate and such we went into my mom's car and drove to my grandparents' home. Why didn't we drive to our home? Maybe mom and dad haven't gotten their own place yet in this world. "You can spend the night with me and we'll talk about everything tomorrow. Is that alright Sally?"

"Okay Emma." It felt strange calling her that.

My dad gave my mom a signal so she took me inside and introduce me to my grandmother, "can you show her my room? I'll explain later." She says to her mother.

"Sure no problem let me put Neal in his crib and I'll show her." She smiles sweetly at me. "I'll be right back Sally. Make yourself at home." She walks out the door.

While Mary Margret puts my uncle in his crib I ran to the door and used my magical ear that lets me hear everything. I stole this little object from Mr. Gold's shop; what you expect from a child who has parents that used to be thieves.

"Love, do you think this is a good idea? We already have enough on our plate with the Snow Queen, Elsa and –"

"She came to us for a reason, Killian. I won't deny her our help. There's something about her I can't put my finger on it yet but my gut told me I have to protect her."

"You felt it too?" My dad asked in a surprise tone. "Yeah I did. Come by in the morning and we'll ask her more questions about her parents and figure out why she's really here."

"Sounds like a plan." Next I hear kissing sounds follow by, "Good night." I ran from the door to the living area and my mother enters the loft. She seems breathless and taken back, "Is everything okay?" I asked her.

She blushes, "Yeah, all good. Killian was – he'll be here tomorrow." She clears her throat and asked me to follow her upstairs. Instead of her room she takes me to another which by the colors and posters on the walls it's my brother's room.

"My son usually sleeps here but he's with his other mom tonight so you can use his bed."

"Thank you Emma. I'm sorry if I ruined your night with Mr. Hook." I apologized for ruining their evening for all I know they were on their way to a date or something.

"Don't worry about it. Now get some rest I'm sure you must be exhausted." I was going to ask her to tuck me in and tell me a bed time story but realize in this world she isn't my mother.

"Night Emma."

"Night Sally." She shuts off the lights behind her and leaves me in the dark room alone.

My key begins to flash white as Emma leaves my room and a small hologram pops out of it and it's my brother Henry. "Henry!" I whisper loudly. "Shh, I'm only here to make sure you got there okay."

"I'm okay I'm with mom." I told him.

"Did she or dad inspect anything?" He asked me. "No well dad is a little iffy about me but that's about it." I answer his question.

"Ok good. Elena remember be careful. You can't tell them what's happening here or who you are – not yet. Try to tell them half the story if you can. We may need them here if we can't – gotta go. Take care little sister." He vanishes and the light goes back into my key and it's gone.

I cried into the pillow because I was only six years old and here I am all alone for the first time. Why did I have to be born special? If I was normal nobody would come after me and nobody felt this need to protect me and my mom will still be alive. I miss my mommy and my daddy.

My cries grew louder and louder and the dark room is no longer dark, "Sally, you okay?" Emma comes into the room and turns the lights on.

"I want my mommy and daddy." I rub my crying eyes.

"I know what's that like but don't worry you'll see them soon. How about I stay here until you fall asleep, hmm?" She kindly offers.

"I'll love that!" I moved over to make space for Emma and she slides into the bed with me.

"Thanks again Emma." I gave her a quick hug.

"My dad was right about you; you are kind and sweet." I said as I snuggle closer to her. She even smells the same. I drifted off to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

I return to my ice cave and I laugh loudly to myself; the child certainly makes things interesting now. "The girl is Emma's and Captain Hook's daughter." I couldn't' contain my laughter. She maybe under some glamour spell but I saw past the magic and I see her true identity. There's no mistaking those blue eyes; same like her father's.

I flash my hand over my mirror, "Show me the child." The mirror changes and I see the child sleeping in Emma's arms.

"How sweet." I sarcastically coo at the image before me. An idea came to mind; if I can't have Emma I can take her child. I can smell the power on the girl much stronger than her mother's.

"Whose the brat?" I turn to see Rumpelstiltskin eyeing my mirror. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said to him.

"Try me." He says in a low voice.

I zoom in on the girl and tenderly caress her chubby cheek, "Well let's say I'm no longer interested in Emma but Elena; the daughter of the Captain Hook and Savior."

"Come again dearie." Of course he doesn't believe me.

"Don't be so blind Rumple. Aren't you supposed to see all? I must say you're losing your touch as the Dark One." I pace around him waiting for him to see it. He gasps loudly, "Impossible."

"Very possible," I look at the mirror one more time, "I found the one to make my family complete."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know if you guys like it and I'll keep going :)<strong>


End file.
